True Love and Magic
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina notices similarities between Emma and her one true love. Can it be that they are one and the same? another reincarnation story asked over on tumblr


**AN: Prompt from Tumblr: ****Anonymous asked: I really like the idea of Emma being the reincarnation of Daniel. You could write one that Emma has a birthmark and some mannerisms like Daniel and Regina note and then begins to approach it to make sure that her suspicions about her being the reincarnation of her lost love is not just one thing of her mind? Pretty please?**

**I hope you enjoy… as I was writing an idea came to mind. It just a slight variation of what was asked… instead of the same birthmarks… it's the same marks…**

After Emma had been in Storybrooke a while, Regina realized that the woman reminded her of someone. She infuriated her to no end, she frustrated her, pissed her off, angered her, made her pissy, but she also had this tendency to easily make her feel the green monster of jealousy when she talked to anyone in that way, that Emma Swan way she had, and that only managed to infuriate her all over again. However, on the other side of all of that, she pulled all these other emotions from her… emotions that she wasn't sure she could handle. They were emotions that made her think of her Daniel.

The first time it happened… There had been a summer storm the night before and Regina noticed Emma in the parking lot of City Hall. She pulled into the parking lot, not only to see what was going on, but because she also needed to head into work. As she got out of her car and walked over to the sight where the deputy's car and two large trucks were parked, she saw that a tree must have been hit by lightning and feel over. They must have been there a while, for most of the people working had a sheen of sweat at least on their faces. Emma had her always-prominent leather jacket draped over her door and she was in her ever-popular sleeveless top.

Regina was about to turn and be on her way when something… familiar caught her eye. She couldn't place it, but Emma had a mark on her shoulder that ran to her forearm that she had failed to notice previously. It was just a shade darker that her skin and if she hadn't been staring she wouldn't have seen at all.

Emma felt her stare and looked up. She smirked as she walked over in a pant as she took her gloves off and put them in her back pocket. She squinted in the morning sun as she looked at her son's mother, "Madam Mayor… We were just getting this tree taken care of. It seems to be the only victim of last night's storm…"

Regina stared at Emma's face, then took the opportunity to glance at her arm again. It finally hit her. Daniel had had one exactly like it when her mother caught them kissing the first time. She pulled him from her and struck him in the air with a rod of lightning. Daniel could hardly move once the torture was over and the only thing marked besides his clothes was his arm… it was the same flowering pattern Emma had on her arm. A chill ran through her spine.

Emma saw what she was staring at, "Oh… this was from a long time ago… I hardly remember it now…" She laughed a little, "If it was last night, I would definitely not be helping right now… Are you okay?"

Regina nodded, "Yes. Fine." She turned and walked with her natural mayoral sway into City Hall. She refused to talk to anyone the rest of the day.

The second time Emma reminded her of Daniel was when she had had a supremely awful day and she had brought Henry home after his session. He had made a snide comment about Emma being able to pick him up because she really cared and that just visibly broke the woman.

They had been on quite friendly, flirting terms as of late and after Henry said what he said… and after Emma made him apologize then grounded him from spending time with her before sending him to his room, she turned and looked at her. The look was almost like it was through her… and it was so caring. It was a look that haunted her… that was taken from her. Before she knew it she found herself sucking on a cry as her arms raised and she ran into Emma's waiting arms.

Emma stood there and held her. She began rubbing her hands in a methodic, comforting rhythm… the same one Daniel would do when she was upset or just wanted to be held. Emma also never pulled away… she waited for Regina to pull first… Daniel always did that too.

The third time she noticed their similarities was when she invited Emma to stay over for a Saturday lunch. She had made sandwiches and it wouldn't be hard to make a third. Emma hadn't eaten yet that day and had been starving. She propped her elbows up on the table as she did and took the biggest bite she could of it. When she pulled away she had some mustard on her chin. Daniel tended to have remains on his chin when he was that hungry and tried to devour his food like it was his last meal.

Regina knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of this. She had to clear her head. She went out to the local ranch one day instead of going to work. She was going to try to see if she could ride one of their steeds, but when she got there, she just about fainted. There, before her in the training circle was Emma Swan herself riding without a saddle. She stood there for a good twenty minutes before Emma finally jumped from the horse and out of the circle. She grinned as she made her way over, "Madam Mayor…? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Deputy…"

"Well… when I was in prison, there was this ranch that would bus 'troubled' girls over to them and we would basically help them with all the work and ride the horses… because ranching is a labor filled job and you can't help but learn… that's basically what everyone's thinking was at least." She bit her lip off to the side.

_Just like Daniel…_ Regina thought.

"So… do you ride?"

"Mmm…" Regina nodded, "I used to… My father was a miller and we had lots of land… and lots of horses…"

Emma's eyes lit up at the knowledge of uncovering something from Regina's past, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Madam Mayor, may I introduce you to Evil Regal." Emma said as she walked them over to the horse she had been riding.

The horse was on the other side of the circle, but trotted over to Regina right away and tried to nuzzle her almost as if it knew her. Emma smirked as she reached down in a bucket she had gotten out before bringing Evil Regal into the ring. She gave some of the feed to the Mayor and let her feed the horse. She hopped up onto the fence and sat, watching the Mayor interact with the horse and something familiar came over her… like she had seen it before… like she had felt this way she'd been starting to feel about Regina before… for a really, really long time actually. She bit the side of her lip again then pulled it out and wiped her lips before staring with a concentrated expression.

"Are you alright, Deputy?" Regina asked as she watched the blonde from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"You seem like your thinking too hard on something… Is something the matter?" _You always do this when you're unsure of something… and if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I might just be right… about everything…_

"I'm okay… nothing's… wrong…" She knit her brows again.

"I can practically hear the gears in your head, Deputy, something must be on your mind."

Emma hopped down, "Nothing I can't take care of on my own…"

"Alright… Well…" She looked at her watch, "I really must head home. Henry is out of school soon and I have to change clothes."

Emma nodded and let her go. She waited a good ten minutes as she put Evil Regal back in her stall and picked up after herself before bidding the owners goodbye. She ran to her car and drove to the Mayor's Mansion and waited outside for her. When Regina came out in her usual mayoral garb she pushed off her car and jogged to the steps. Regina stood at the top and stared for a minute.

Emma took a chance; got really, really close to Regina's face as she climbed the five stairs, "You wanna go out sometime?"

"Go out… with you… in a restaurant?"

"That's the basic idea of a date, yes… traditionally a movie is involved as well…"

"What movie would we see?" Regina asked.

"Snow White and the Huntsman? Mirror, Mirror?" Emma smirked at the look she got, "Fairytales not your thing? I figured Henry got it from somewhere…"

"Not from me… though I tend to root for the villains, I'll say that…" Regina spoke hesitantly.

"Well… I'm sure most of the public would agree with you if the villain is Charlize Theron or Julia Roberts… just saying…" Emma smirked at Regina's reaction.

"Oh, so you ask me out and then talk about two women that looks nothing like me so I can't take it as a compliment for myself right after you ask me out? Is that really the best way to get a date from me, Deputy?"

Emma laughed, "Probably not…" She leaned in, "You know… if you were the evil queen in some Snow White remake, I'd totally be on your side…" Emma smirked at the flash she got of Regina and the horse, "I'd bet fans would be called evil regals…"

"Evil regals?" Emma nodded, "Like the horse?"

Emma smirked, "Well, Regina, you're just so regal naturally… and you'd be the _evil_ queen… it only makes sense…"

"Are you trying to compliment me or start Storybrooke's first fan club for a political figure?"

"Mmm, I can give you a fan club… just say 'yes' to me and let me take you on a date. I'll be all the fan club you'll ever need…"

Regina looked down and off to the side, "I can't… what about Henry?"

"What about you?"

"What about _your_ son?" Regina changed her words just a little so the blonde would actually listen.

Emma sighed, "What about what you want for once? You're a mother Regina, I know you don't get hardly anything you want anymore. You know I'll make you happy. I know you feel it as much as I do…"

Regina swallowed hard. She took a few steps away from her on her, "I'm not sure what you feel and what I feel are the same…" Regina felt love where she already had a relationship… Emma felt… fire… some kind of passion with someone new… at least she thought she did.

"Oh don't lie to yourself." Emma pulled her arm and turned her around, "Say 'yes…'" Her eyes were pleading and Regina knew the answer before the question was even asked. She didn't know why she was even trying to protest.

"Fine… one date." Regina nodded, not looking at Emma.

Emma didn't even have time to smile before she found herself zeroing in on those lips that had her captivated since day one… night one.

An intense boom circled from the both of them as the kiss ended, "Regina…?"

Regina stared into Emma's eyes, "Does the name 'Daniel' sound familiar?"

Emma smiled and kissed her again, "Yes it does… but the name 'Emma' is more familiar to me…"

"You… you are… you're…?"

"Yes." Emma nodded as she kissed her once more, "I'm Daniel, Regina…"

Regina had tears in her eyes as the hole in her heart quickly filled up and burst over with joy, "How can this be?"

"How does anything in our world work?" Regina was waiting for an answer, "True love and magic…"


End file.
